5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Universe
UNUA-0001 is the universe that Ben 10 originates from in 5 Years Later. It first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. Overview Ben's universe resembles our own universe. It has a similar landscape, but there are some slight differences. Ben's universe has been exposed to alien threats on the normal. The Plumbers are an intergalactic police force that play a big part in this world. History This universe was created by Contemelia 5th dimensional beings, using a device known as Anihilargensistoriafimiaorgost or the Anihilarg for short. After the creation of the universe Slimebiots are released into the universe for eons to come. They carry, mix, gather and deposit DNA which means they are the creators of most life in this universe. Thousands of Years later a swampy planet named planet Galvan gives birth to Azmuth, the smartest being in many galaxies. Azmuth created the sword of Ascalon which led to the destruction of the Incursean Planet, The Kalilian Empire. In the year 1131 Azmuth visited Earth and gave the sword of Ascalon to Sir George, a roman soldier cursed with immortality in order to defeat the Dagon, a cross-dimensional shapeshifting being enslaver of a hundred different dimensions. The battle ended with George cutting out Dagons heart and magicaly sealing him away. Later Azmuth began developing something that would represent peace instead of destruction on the planet Xenon. In the 1770's the first alien sighting on Earth is recorded and organisation known as the Plumbers begins their operation and create a base hidden in Monut Rushmore. In 2006 Azmuth completes his invention, which is the Prototype of the Omnitrix, a device which allows the user to transform into many alien species. The Omnitrix is later transported to Earth and is accidetaltly discovered by a ten year old Ben Tennyson who just began his cros scountry trip with his grandfather Max Tennyson and cousin Gwen Tennyson. The Omnitrix attaches itself to Ben's wrist which is the beginning of his hero caerer. In 2011 the Highbreed race began their invasion in order to wipe out the Milky Way Galaxy along with their dying race. They are stopped by Ben using the recalibrated Prototype Omnitrix to cure them by genetically recombinating their DNA. In 2012 Ben fails to stop the Anihilarg and recreates the Universe using his most powerfull transformation Alien X. In 2017 Danny Fenton travels to this universe alongside Ben Tennyson, in order to get him back to his universe but end up teaming up with him in order to stop the Alliance from completing their plan. Key Places Local Group * The Milky Way Galaxy (Other celestial bodies are listed on the Milky Way Page) ** Earth *** Bellwood ** Plumber Base (Orion-Cygnus District) ** Galvan Mark II ** Terradino ** Methanos * The Andromeda Galaxy (Celestial bodies are listed on the Andromeda Page) Outside of the Local Group Planets with Unknown Locations * Vegeta * Hoshipa * Dragnoise Residents * Tennyson Family ** Ben Tennyson ** Gwendolyn Tennyson ** Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Danny Fenton (temporarily) * Kevin Levin * Cooper Daniels * Blukic and Driba * The Orion Squad * Eon (from time to time) * Aloysius Animo * Azmuth * Albedo Trivia *Ben's Universe is very similar to our Universe, however, unlike in our Universe in which there only exists life on Earth, Ben's universe is full of Planets that host alien life. Many of the DNA samples of these alien species are contained in the Omnitrix, around 1.001.000, most of them originiating from the Milky Way Galaxy. *Ben lives in a currently-in-construction city near Mt. Rushmore that will eventually become Omnitrix City. Which is where his Headquarters will be located once he ascends to Ben 10,000. Gwendolyn and Kevin live near Friedkin University with Zed. Rook lives on a farm in North Carolina. *The current year in the Ben 10 Universe is 2017. *At some point before 2017 Ben recreated the Universe again using Alien X. **Not much is known about that event other than that Ben recrated the dwarf planet Pluto (which was destroyed in 2011 by Incursean conquest ray) and that Mr. Smoothie cups look different. Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Locations Category:Dimensions